Inuyasha and the Crazy Fangirls
by yukito the NM Syndromer
Summary: A/U Two girls join with the Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru to help on their quest for the Shikon no Tama shards across dimesions.
1. Yay! The insanity begins!

Inu-yasha and the Crazy Fangirls

yukito the NM Syndromer

mewprout@yahoo.com

Notes: Okay, before we begin, there are some thing I'd like to clear up. The story is entirely Alternate Universe (AU), and some of the characters from Inu-yasha might not even appear in it. This story was one me and my friend Brittany made up during a two-hour long phone call, and is a crossover with lots of anime and videogames (about the only reason it would belong in the Inu-yasha section is because Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru are some of the main characters). So understand that I've chosen to ignore some of the things that happen in the shows and this is in the humor genre, so expect OOCness. Also, I'm writing this to help me get through a period of writer's block, so it might not be that good. Now, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fic, except for original characters. *turns and glares and lawyers* There. I said it.

"blah" = talking

_'blah' = thinking_

~~~~~ = scene change/meanwhile

'*blah*' whispering

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

            It was a bright and sunny day outside, and two girls were through the woods on a small, winding dirt path.

            "I don't think we're going the right way, Kiyosha," the shorter one complained.

            "What makes you say that?" Kiyosha replied, glancing at a family of woodland creatures drinking from a shimmering, crystal clear stream. 

            "Well," the first one, Brittany, began, "We live in the suburbs, and there may be a lot of trees, but there was never a forest." She stopped to scratch her ankle. "Besides, how would we both be walking the same way to get home? We live in the opposite direction from each other."

            "Oh…" Kiyosha muttered, then rubbed her forehead and sighed. "You are absolutely right…"

            Before either of them could turn around and go back, there was a thunderous noise and a flash of light. Brittany 'eep'ed and threw herself on the ground. A sphere of energy crashed into a tree behind her and reduced it to nothing but a smoking pile of ashes.

            "Hey!" she jumped up again, her voice staccato. "Who threw that?!" Brittany marched of in the direction the attack had been thrown from. Kiyosha pulled on her short black hair, a habit she often did when nervous, and followed her friend. The two came upon a clearing in the woods. Two people were fighting, and a third was trying to stay out of the entire mess.

            "You will not defeat me, you weak amalgam of human and dog!" the one resembling a snake crooned in his nasally voice. He leapt forward and attacked.

            "Almost everyone who's ever said that has ended up dead!" the boy with long silver hair and dog ears replied. He swung his large sword in an arc, repelling the lizard man's attack and nearly slicing his arm of. Kiyosha and Brittany watched, fascinated.

            "Hey! Isn't that…Inu-yasha?" Kiyosha gaped. 

            "I think it is," Brittany assumed. "But that can't be. It's just an anime that we watch…" 

            Inu-yasha sliced through the monster's stomach, and it crumbled into dust and blew away in the wind. "Feh. That was too easy."

            "Inu-yasha!" Kagome called, rushing up. "You okay?" Brittany and Kiyosha turned away for a moment.

            "This is sooo cool!" they said in unison.

            "But freaky," Kiyosha said. "What are they doing here? If anything, they should be on our TV screens." Brittany nodded and looked back to where the two were, and did a double take.

            "Where'd they go!?" Both Inu-yasha and Kagome had vanished, and all that remained was a swirling portal of rainbow colors. Kiyosha and Brittany leaned closer, inspecting the odd glowing phenomenon. 

            "They went in here, maybe?" Brittany poked it with a stick. They looked at each other.

            "Should we?" one said.

            "This story will never get started if we don't," the other concluded. And with that, both leapt into the portal, seconds before it was closed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Ow!" Brittany screeched, standing up and rubbing her sore behind. They had both tumbled out of the portal again, and were in a large city. Making their way to the street (and ignoring the odd glances from some hobos that had seen them) they looked around, trying to deduct where they were.

            "Lesse…" Kiyosha mumbled, almost incoherent. "Signs with lots of writing I can't read, Asian people speaking Japanese, and a store devoted entirely to Pocky."

            "POCKY!" Brittany squealed and began devouring the food. Kiyosha pretended not to know her.

            "So we must be in Japan. Probably Tokyo."

            "How d'you figure that?" Brittany walked up, arms and mouth full of Pocky of various flavors.

            "Well, if we're following anime/manga characters and end up in Japan, then Tokyo is probably where we are. It's where most anime/manga takes place. At least in the ones I watch. Did you buy those?"

            Brittany looked down at her armful Pocky and nodded. "Uh… of course." There was an awkward silence.

            "No, you didn't."

            "Okay, so I didn't. But where do you think Kagome and Inu-yasha are now?" 

            "Over there, eating Pocky." (A/N Everyone loves Pocky!)

            The two aforementioned anime/manga characters where sitting at a round table in front of a café. Kagome appeared to be yelling at Inu-yasha, who looked like he wasn't really listening.

            "Dummy! I said that the next Shikon no Tama shard was in Garden, not Tokyo!" Kagome ranted. Inu-yasha shrugged, trying not to let on how much she was hurting his sensitive ears.

            "Well, I wanted Pocky," he explained. "I doubt that 'Garden' place has any." Kagome looked about ready to bust a vein.

            "The shards? Weren't they all scattered in Fuedal Japan?" Kiyosha asked; Brittany shrugged.

            "Well, if we want to find them anytime soon, we'll have to hurry. Let's go get Sesshoumaru," the still irate Kagome declared. Inu-yasha grumbled and stood up, deciding he had eaten enough.

            "Sesshoumaru?! Why should we need him?"

            "There should be one here…" Kagome ignored Inu-yasha.

 The two made their way behind the café and into an alley. Brittany and Kiyosha followed. By the time they got there, all that was left was the swirling portal.

"If we don't follow, we'll never be able to get back," Brittany fumbled with her backpack, which had suddenly become very heavy. 

"Came this far, so we might as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The two had once again been dumped onto the ground, this time in a clearing. Trees surrounded them on all sides. 

            '*Where are we now?*' 

            '*I dunno… I guess Fuedal Japan. That's where they said they were going.*'

            '*Why are we whispering?*' 

            '*How should I know?*'

            "Why are you acting so odd?" Both of the girls jumped in surprise and looked up to see a small boy with red hair and a fox tail. Brittany brandished a stick, and Kiyosha tried to look intimidating.

            "D-Don't try anything! I know two forms Judo, Karate, seven forms of Tae Kwon Do, three different interpretational dances and five forms of video gaming!" Kiyosha shouted, her voice shaking.

            The boy blinked several times before bursting into hysterical laughter, almost falling from his tree branch. "Heh, you're funny!" he wiped a tear from his eye. "My name's Shippou! So, what's your wish?"

            "Huh?" Kiyosha looked confused. "Wish?"

            "Of course," said Shippou. "I'm a wish granting fox, and since you amuse me I will grant you one wish."

            Brittany cocked her head to the side. "Well-"

            "But," Shippou interrupted, "there are rules." He pulled out a thick leather book, and opened it, dust flying into the air. The wish fox reached into his pocket and pulled out some bifocals, and set them on his nose. "You can't wish for more wishes. No wishing that other people were dead, I don't do that wishing back from death stuff, either. Don't wish to end world hunger, because that's just so clichéd…" The day wore on as Shippou continued to read from the book. The sun sank low beneath the trees, and a pale silver moon replaced it. Brittany and Kiyosha were curled up at the base of a tree, sleeping soundly.

            The sun rose again and a rooster crowed in the distance. Shippou slammed the book shut, and the sudden noise woke the two sleeping girls. "So, if you follow these simple rules, we'll be just dandy."

            "Uh, yeah. Whatever." Kiyosha called Brittany into a huddle. They whispered to themselves while Shippo waiting patiently. After a quick nod, the two turned around.

            "Okay, we've decided," Brittany said. "We want…" Shippou leaned forward.  "SUPER POWERS!" Shippou crashed face-first into the ground.

            "I wish is a wish…" he shrugged. The red-haired boy sat up and jumped into the air, doing a flip. A sword and a staff popped into the air. "These will give you the power to unlock hidden strengths. Hold them and say 'Pretty Fighter Super Girl Transformation w/ Implied Nudity'." Shippou hastily explained, glancing at his watch. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm late for a Blackjack game." With that, he vanished.

            "Okay…that was weird," Kiyosha picked up the sword.

            "Weird, but cool," Brittany twirled the staff a few times. Then she looked upset. "Oh, crap! We probably lost Inu-yasha and Kagome with all the time that took!"

            Kiyosha face palmed. "Aw, MAN! Now what do we do?" She didn't even have to wait for a response.

            BAM!

            Something came crashing through the trees and smashed into a rock, leaving a spider web of cracks in the face of the boulder.

            "Dammit, Sesshoumaru!" Inu-yasha growled and stood. "I only came 'cause Kagome thought we'd need your help, and you freakin' body slam me!" He stopped when he saw Brittany and Kiyosha, who waved weakly.

            "Um…yo…" Brittany chuckled halfheartedly.

            "Wait a minute," Inu-yasha stepped closer and sniffled at them. "I know you two. I smelled you back in that forest and I saw you in Toe-key-oh!"

            "Uh, 'scuse me." Kiyosha had found her voice. "It's not 'Toe-key-oh'. It's just Tokyo." Inu-yasha glared and Kiyosha wished she had said nothing at all.

            "I know that!" the hanyou sniffed disdainfully. "The point is you've been following us! Who are you!?"

            "Picking on little girls again, Half-breed?" a deep, cool voice said from behind them. Inu-yasha looked past them and Kiyosha and Brittany whirled, only to see Sesshoumaru.   

            "Mind your own business!" Inu-yasha snapped, seeming to have less patience with his half brother than the girls. "And I am not picking on anyone! These two have been following me!" Sesshoumaru scoffed.

            "So you've been careless? You really do need help." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. 

            "Whatever." The glared at Kiyosha and Brittany. "So, what are your names?" Kiyosha blanched and Brittany was still staring at Sesshoumaru.

            "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" Sesshoumaru's voice lost some of its icy edge. Brittany snapped out of it.

            "Wha? Oh! Uh, no reason!" She turned and whispered something to Kiyosha; the two nodded.

            **"Pretty Fighter Super Girl Transformation w/ Implied Nudity!"**** The two yelled in unison. Brittany twirled her staff and Kiyosha slashed at the air with her sword. Orange and pink sparkles surrounded Brittany, and her clothes vanished. Her arms and hair strategically blocked anything inappropriate, however. Thunder rippled across her body and there was another bright flash; she stood clothed in a short orange and pink skirt with knee-high boots and a big bow.**

            Kiyosha's sword emitted a purple and green glow that surrounded her. Flames danced across her bare skin (once again, blocking anything) and left in their wake a purple and green outfit similar to Brittany's. 

            Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru gaped and then blinked. Inu-yasha leaned over to his older half-brother and whispered, 

"I think I just saw their-"

            "Don't even say it," Sesshoumaru cut in. The two teens; however, were enjoying their newfound powers.

            "This is sooo cool!" Brittany giggled for what must have been the fifth time that day.

            "I didn't think it would work!" Kiyosha grinned maniacally, forgetting that they were cornered by two dog demons who were not acting too friendly.

            Inu-yasha cleared his throat, "AHEM! If we could get back to the topic at hand here…" 

            "*Crap! What was the plan again?*" said Brittany.

            "*Uh, not let them push us around?*" Kiyosha gulped.

            "Okay, um… W-we're not going to let you push us around!" Brittany held her staff defensively in front of her. Kiyosha nodded and got into a comfortable fighting stance.

            "Feh," Inu-yasha growled, "So, the little girls want to fight…" 

            "Let us see how well they do." Sesshoumaru finished. Everyone became tense and stared each other down.

            **CRASH!**

**            Something thundered through the thick trees, snapping them in half and making its way toward the group. Birds and animals scattered out of the way as a large sickly-green demon finally halted in the clearing, setting its beady eyes on the four.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

y.NM.S: Wow, that's the longest it's taken me to type up a chapter. Sorry if there were some things you didn't get, some of it is inside jokes. Anyway, hopefully I'll be updating soon!  


	2. Not alot of plot movement It just kinda ...

Inuyasha and The Crazy Fangirls

Chapter 2

yukito the Nm Syndromer

mewprout@yahoo.com

y.NM.S: Yay! Thank to tikimoof and Cindy Moon for reviewing! I feel so loved…

Inu-yasha: Feh. You shouldn't. 

y.NM.S: Eh, shush. *whispering* I'm playing hooky right now; I just hope mom doesn't strangle me when she comes home.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this fic except for Brittany, Kiyosha, and Ruka. If I make anymore OC's, then I'll own them to.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "W-," Kiyosha stuttered, "What the heck is THAT!?" The green demon turned its head to look at her with beady eyes. She flinched away from it.

            "It's a ScaleSlip," Sesshoumaru said, voice cold and brief.

            Brittany wondered aloud, "ScaleSlip?" Inu-yasha nodded and resumed his fighting stance.

            "If they take to much damage they can shed their skins and regenerate or retreat." The ScaleSlip suddenly jumped forward and crashed head-first into Sesshoumaru, who was sent flying into a tree. The youkai, however, got up again and coolly replied, 

            "Is that it?" The ScaleSlip was infuriated at the cocky statement and swung its tail around to knock into Kiyosha and Brittany. They both jumped and it passed harmlessly beneath them. 

            "What do we do?" Kiyosha said to Brittany, dodging more of the furious blows from the ScaleSlip.

            "Why don't we try making up an attack?" Brittany ducked and rolled to the side. She stood up and pulled her staff out.

"Um…," her brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I got it!" She moved the staff around herself in a circle, and fire erupted from the ground in front of her, twining and wrapping around her staff.

            "Pretty Soldier Fire Phoenix Volcano Rush Attack!" A miniature fire bird materialized from the embers and shot forward, nailing the ScaleSlip in the face. It screeched and jumped back, rubbing at its eye. "Nya!" Brittany cheered, "Take that!" Kiyosha blinked.

            "You know, in all the time it took you to just say the name of that attack, it could've just killed you." Brittany shrugged.

            "But it didn't."

            Kiyosha huffed and mumbled something about 'nothing making sense' and unsheathed her sword. She pointed it straight at the soon to be very unfortunate ScaleSlip and simply said,

            "Die."

            The green demon stared for a moment before keeling over in pain and shriveling into a minute pile of dust.

            Brittany shoved the remains with her foot, and it was carried off into the wind. "Killjoy," she muttered.

            "What did you do?!" Inu-yasha blinked dumbly at them. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

            "Well, brother, I suppose it is a good thing we did not challenge them after all. They would've beaten you down like the sorry hanyou you are." Inu-yasha growled, before turning a hastily setting off through the trees, obviously not wanting to talk with his older half-brother for any longer than necessary. Brittany and Kiyosha stood in the clearing, blinking confusedly as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and followed Inu-yasha. "Well," Inu-yasha called back to them. "Aren't you coming?"

            The two shrugged and figured that following the two demons was better than sitting around and giving something else the opportunity to beat them. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, the group was seated at Lady Kaede's hut, eating. Or trying to, at least. Kiyosha and Brittany gulped their food down hungrily, trying to eat efficiently with the chopsticks, but failing miserably. Brittany gave up and began spearing her food with a single chopstick, while Kiyosha continued to chase her food around her plate, growing annoyed as the noodles evaded her attacks.

            Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Kaede stared at the two, mouths open at their atrocious (if not somewhat comical) attempts to eat.

            "Um… so how do you guys know our names? And how did regular humans like me know such attacks?" Kagome queried.

            "We know your names because in our world, you're from a television show. Except the whole plot was different from what's happening now," Kiyosha said, finishing her food and setting the bowl down.

            "And we met with a little fox dude in the forest. He gave us the ability to fight like you saw back there." Brittany sighed contentedly, resting her chin in her hands. Kaede glanced out the window, seeing how dark it was outside.

            "Ye children should go to sleep. It is awfully late."

            Brittany mumbled a quiet 'yeah' before curling up and almost immediately falling asleep. Kiyosha was already knocked out, snoring lightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kiyosha yawned and awoke, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

            "Man, what time is it?"

            "It's 9:13." Kiyosha blinked and slowly looked up, her blurred vision seeing Miroku leaning over her and Brittany. She had a delayed reaction, continuing to blink at the monk for a moment.

            "AAAAHHHHHH!" She yelled, jumping back and brandishing her pillow. Kiyosha got to her feet, but tripped and fell over Brittany who had just woken up due to her friend's ear-shattering screams. Kagome came rushing in, and tripped over the two, who were trying to disengage themselves form the other. Inu-yasha ran in after hearing Kagome's startled shriek, and rushed head-first into Miroku, knocking them both down. Sesshoumaru came in, and almost fell, but didn't, simply because he's to badass to trip and land on his face.

            "What is going on here?" Sango stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently as she stared at the tangled limbs of the group. Sesshoumaru pointed to Inu-yasha, who pointed to Kagome, who pointed to Brittany, who pointed to Kiyosha, who pointed to Miroku, who didn't have anyone to point to. "Miroku, are you causing trouble again?" Sango walked over and thwaped the monk soundly on the head.

            "I just came in to wake them up, she started freaking out and everyone started tripping over one another. Don't blame everything on me," he replied, nursing his head and standing up, brushing off his robes.

            Moments later everyone was untangled and sitting relatively safe distances away form each other. Kiyosha had calmed down, and both she and Brittany were eating breakfast.

            "We wanted to ask you if you would be so kind as to assist Inu-yasha and Kagome on their search for the Shikon shards." Sango said. "They've been scattered across dimensions and we have to find them quickly before Dyn finds them and uses them for his own evil purposes. If you can use magic strong enough to vanquish a Scaleslip in only two blows, then you will truly be a great help." Kiyosha and Brittany huddled, whispering in low voices.

            "Okay, we'll do it," Brittany said.

            "'Sides," Kiyosha said nonchalantly, "we need you to open a portal to our home. You're not going to do that if we don't help you, right?" Miroku and Sango sweatdropped.

            "Yes. That's right." Kiyosha sighed, and said in a monotone voice,

            "When do we start?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, so it wasn't a very good chapter. I promise the next one will actually move the story along. We'll meet Ruka and go to the Final Fantasy 8 world in search of shards!

Sesshoumaru: Yay. 


End file.
